wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Medienberichterstattung
Vorwürfe thumb|140px|Kai Diekmann Verschiedenen Medien wurde die Verletzung von Persönlichkeitsrechten sowie, besonders der "Bild" und Kai Diekmann, eine Kampagne gegen Christian Wulff (und/oder wahlweise die Regierungskoalition) vorgeworfen. Das im Axel-Springer-Verlag erscheinende Boulevard-Blatt "Bild" war lange Zeit die auflagenstärkste Tageszeitung in Europa. Für Furore sorgte 1977 der verdeckt als Redakteur arbeitende Günter Wallraff, der bei der "Bild"-Zeitung schwere journalistische Versäumnisse und unsaubere Recherchemethoden nachwies. Daraufhin sprach der Deutsche Presserat sechs Rügen gegen die "Bild"-Zeitung aus, rügte aber auch Wallraff für seine „nicht zulässige verdeckte Recherche“. thumb|right|300px|Axel Springer bei Gerhard Löwenthal, ZDF Springes Philosophie wird am Besten durch das beigefügte Video deutlich. Intern gelten laut WikipediaWikipedia: Axel Springer im Springer-Konzern folgende Grundsätze, für die seine Chef-Redakteuere einstehen müssen: #"Das unbedingte Eintreten für den freiheitlichen Rechtsstaat Deutschland als Mitglied der westlichen Staatengemeinschaft und die Förderung der Einigungsbemühungen der Völker Europas." #"Das Herbeiführen einer Aussöhnung zwischen Juden und Deutschen, hierzu gehört auch die Unterstützung der Lebensrechte des israelischen Volkes." #"Die Ablehnung jeglicher Art von politischem Totalitarismus." #"Die Verteidigung der freien sozialen Marktwirtschaft." #"Die Unterstützung des transatlantischen Bündnisses und die Solidarität in der freiheitlichen Wertegemeinschaft mit den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika.” Die Grundsätze Nr. 1 und Nr. 5 wurden nach seinem Tod abgeändert (Nr. 1 nach der Wiedervereinigung) bzw. neu aufgestellt (Nr. 5 im Jahre 2001). Eine ausführlichere Liste von Kommentaren zur Medienberichterstattung zum Thema findet sich bei WulffPlag: Kommentare. Sachverhalt "Bild"-Zeitung Mit diesem Artikel der BildBild.de Wirbel um Privat-Kredit über 500 000 Euro - Hat Wulff das Parlament getäuscht? vom 12.12.2011 vom 12. Dezember 2011, 22:12 Uhr, nahm die Causa Wulff am 13.12.2011 ihren Lauf. thumb|300px|right Die "Süddeutsche Zeitung" und die "Frankfurter Zeitung- FAZ" waren in ihrer Bewertung der Affäre recht schnell und schon sehr eindeutig: So stand für die "Süddeutsche Zeitung" zu Christian Wulff bereits schon am Abend des 13.12.2011, 19:23 Uhr, fest: "Als moralische Instanz versagt"Thorsten Denkler "Kreditaffäre um BP Wulff -Als moralische Instanz versagt" vom 13.12.2011, während die "FAZ " an diesem Tage zunächst noch verhalten bliebBerthold Kohler "Wulffs Schweigen" FAZ vom 13.12.2011, nur um am 14.12.2011 durch ihren Chefredakteur zu einer vernichtenden Analyse zu kommen: "Dieser Präsident wird künftig Schweigen müssen".Frank Schirrmacher Schweigen- Der Kredit des Präsidenten" FAZ vom 14.12.2011 Internationale Medien, bspw. die Neue Zürcher Zeitung, kommentierten am 14.12.2011 wie folgt: "Überbordende Lust, den mittlerweile recht beliebten Bundespräsidenten politisch zur Strecke zu bringen, scheinen die sonst auf verwertbare Empörung durchaus erpichten deutschen Medien vorderhand nicht zu haben. Zwar wirken die Rechtfertigungen des reisefreudigen Staatsoberhauptes lau. Doch gelogen hat er strenggenommen nicht, und solange keine «smoking gun» in Form einer politischen Gegenleistung entdeckt wird, dürfte Wulff unbehelligt bleiben. Da es die «Bild»-Zeitung ist, die die Sache hochgekocht hat, und man die «Bild»-Zeitung im Mainstream nicht mag, zeigen zudem die wenigsten Redaktoren Lust, voll mitzuziehen.".Ulrich Schmid "Fragen an den Präsidenten Wulff" NZZ vom 14.12.2011 Lediglich Michael Naumann von Cicero berichtete in dem frühen Stadium der Erregung gegen den allgemeinen Trend und bezeichnet die Häme, mit der die Kreditaffäre um Bundespräsident Christian Wulff begleitet wurde, als reinen Populismus.Michael Naumann "Affäre Bundespräsident-Empörung über Wulff ist anmassend" Cicero vom 15.12.2012 Seit dem Frühjahr 2011 gab es Recherchen zu Wulffs Kredit. Neben der "Bild"-Zeitung recherchierte auch der "Spiegel".BGH, 17.08.2011 - V ZB 47/11 das Recht, in das Grundbuch einzusehen. Dies brachte jedoch keine Klärung, da die Kreditgeberin auf die Eintragung verzichtet hatte. Um nun neuen Gerüchten entgegenzutreten, legte am 6. Dezember 2011 Präsidentensprecher Olaf Glaeseker Dokumente zum Kredit vor und nannte die Osnabrücker Unternehmergattin Edith Geerkens als Kreditgeberin. Christian Wulff behauptete später, dies sei unter der Zusicherung geschehen, dass Frau Geerkens anonym bleibe. Der zuständige "Bild"-Reporter Martin Heidemanns bestreitet das und schreibt: "Er (Glaeseker) bat mich, bei der Einsichtnahme den Namen des Kreditgebers nicht zu erwähnen. Ich lehnte mit dem Hinweis ab, ich sei Journalist und kein Geheimniskrämer ... Darauf Glaeseker: Okay, Sie dürfen es auch so sehen. Ich habe wiederholt: Ich gebe Ihnen keine Zusagen ... Dann deckte er den Vertrag auf."RP Online: "Bild"-Zeitung legt gegen Wulff nach - "Verhindern war eindeutig das Ziel" vom 09.01.2012 Die "Bild" war – dem Vernehmen nach – bis dahin davon ausgegangen, dass der Privatkredit von Carsten Maschmeyer stamme: Das Verhältnis zu Carsten Maschmeyer. Glaeseker hatte den Eindruck, der "Bild"-Redakteur würde diese Information nicht veröffentlichen. Jener erkannte jedoch, dass Wulff 2010 möglichweise vor dem niedersächsischen Landtag die Unwahrheit gesagt hatte. Er sandte dem Bundespräsidenten sechs FragenBild.de: Noch mal in eigener Sache vom 03.01.2012, zu denen Olaf Glaeseker am 11. Dezember 2011 zunächst Stellung nahm, diese aber einige Stunden später ohne Angabe von Gründen zurückzog. Am darauffolgenden Tag versuchte Christian Wulff aus Kuwait, die "Bild"-Redaktion und die Verlagsleitung zu erreichen und hinterließ eine Mailbox-Nachricht, diese wiederum führte zu dem Vorwurf von Drohungen gegen Redaktionen. Am 13. Dezember 2011 berichtete die "Bild"-Zeitung erstmals über den Vorfall, und "Spiegel Online" titelte "Der ungeschickte Präsident". In den folgenden Wochen kam es zu einer nahezu alle Medien umfassenden, täglichen Berichterstattung. Hier wurden immer neue Details bekannt. Begleitend zu dieser Berichterstattung wurde ab Anfang Januar vor allem der "Bild"-Zeitung vorgeworfen, eine gezielte Kampagne gegen Christian Wulff zu betreiben. Medienkampagnen werden meistens direkt von einzelnen Medien oder Medienschaffenden aus eigener Initiative mit bestimmter Zielsetzung ausgelöst. Als Motive der "Bild"-Zeitung wurden wirtschaftliche und politische Ambitionen vermutet: "der Reiz, selbst Politik zu machen". Das Ziel sei, Wulff zum Rücktritt zu zwingen.taz.de: Ulrich Schulte: Diekmanns Anmaßung vom 07.01.2012 Der Enthüllungsjournalist und Medienkritiker Günter Wallraff sprach zugespitzt von einer "medial inszenierten Hinrichtung".Berliner Zeitung: Lebenslänglich für Wulff vom 28.03.2012 Ex-"Bild"-Chefredakteur Udo Röbel sprach dagegen von einem "Coup", der die "Bild"-Zeitung zum "Agendasetter" mache.taz.de: Ex-Bild-Chefredakteur Udo Röbel: "Wulff ist für 'Bild' ein Sechser im Lotto" vom 11.01.2012 "Medienkampagnen können dem Interesse der Öffentlichkeit dienen, Gesetzwidrigkeiten und Unregelmäßigkeiten aufdecken oder aber im Interesse von einzelnen Personen oder Gruppen stehen, welche nicht direkt in Erscheinung treten. Diese Unterscheidung hängt auch vom Wahrheitsgehalt der publizierten Informationen ab, der während der Kampagne aber oft nicht sofort verifiziert werden kann. Eine Kampagne, welche Personen, Gruppen, Institutionen oder Ideen mit unfairen Mitteln und unlauteren Zielen diskreditieren will, nennt man Hetzkampagne."Wikipedia: Medienkampagne Der Gebrauch unfairer Mittel zu unlauteren Zielen wurde auch der "Bild"-Zeitung vorgeworfen. Während Wulff seinerseits kritisiert wurde, er habe die grundgesetztlich geschützte Pressefreiheit beschädigt, betrachteten viele die - ebenfalls grundgesetzlich geschützten - Persönlichkeitsrechte als verletzt,Spiegel Online: Silke Burmester: Komm zurück, liebe Würde! vom 08.01.2012 so äußerte Christian Wulff selbst in einem TV-Interview: "Menschenrechte gelten auch für Präsidenten".Welt Online: Christian Wulff bedauert – und denkt nicht an Rücktritt vom 04.01.2012 Als Ursache für die oft als fragmentarisch empfundene Berichterstattung wurde der "Recherche-Wettlauf mit anderen Blättern" bezeichnet.Kölner Stadtanzeiger: Joachim Frank: Ein Land in der Dampfsauna vom 12.01.2012 Später wurden auch die Vorwürfe auf andere Printmedien ausgeweitet. Die nach und nach veröffentlichten Hintergründe zu einzelnen Vorwürfen erweckten den Anschein eines "sich täglich neu selbst anschiebenden Medienkarussells".sprengsatz.de: Michael Spreng: Am Tropf von BILD vom 09.01.2012 Andere sehen statt der Konkurrenz unter den Medien eine Reaktion auf das Verhalten Christian Wulffs: "Der Präsident klammert sich an sein Amt, die Medien klammern sich an das Thema."Zeit Online: Marc Brost: Präsidenten-Affäre Eine Machtprobe vom 13.01.2012 "Die ARD widmet der "Bild"-Zeitung zum 60. Geburtstag die Dokumentation "BILD. MACHT. POLITIK." über Methoden und Maschen des Boulevardblatts. Das Verhältnis zwischen ARD und der "BILD" ist nicht das beste. Die Dokumentation konzentriert sich fast ausschließlich auf die Rolle der "Bild"-Zeitung im Politikbetrieb und zeigt auf, wie sehr Politiker das Blatt fürchten."Bild"-Zeitung scheint bereit zu sein, ihre Berichterstattung anderen als journalistischen Erwägungen unterzuordnen. Und es gibt viele Indizien dafür. Der Filmbericht der "ARD" zählt die Interessenskonflikte nüchtern auf: Der Verzicht auf große kritische Schlagzeilen über den AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer und seine umstrittenen Methoden - Maschmeyer ist unter anderem ein großer Förderer der "Bild"-Aktion "Ein Herz für Kinder". Die wohlwollende Berichterstattung über Michael Mronz, den Lebenspartner von Guido Westerwelle - Mronz ist Vorstandsmitglied der "Bild"-Hilfsorganisation. Und umgekehrt stellt der Film die Frage, ob die "Bild"-Zeitung den damaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff deshalb plötzlich so nachhaltig und unnachgiebig angriff, weil er "vielleicht ein 'Bild'-Aussteiger" war. Gregor Gysi sagt über Wulff: "Ich glaube, sein Fehler bestand darin, dass er die 'Bild'-Zeitung nicht mehr wollte, nachdem er vorher mit ihr gut zusammengearbeitet hat. Weil er dachte, dass er wirklich Bundespräsident ist - das heißt, dass er ganz oben steht und sich das leisten kann. Und die "Bild"-Zeitung wollte ihm beweisen, dass er sich irrt. In diesen Kampf sind wir hineingeraten." Die"Bild"-Zeitung scheint unter dem Mantel des Journalismus immer wieder in eigener Sache zu kämpfen: Für einen Politiker wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zum Beispiel, der möglicherweise gezielt zum neuen Kanzler aufgebaut werden sollte. Der frühere "Bild"-Freund Hans-Olaf Henkel, der das erzählt und sich bitter über "Bild"-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann und dessen Machtmissbrauch beklagt, wurde von dem Blatt kürzlich ohne ersichtlichen äußeren Anlass publizistisch vernichtet. ... Den Eindruck, dass es um Inhalte irgendeiner Art am allerwenigsten geht, verstärken die Äußerungen von Kai Diekmann. Er versucht vor allem den Eindruck von Harmlosigkeit zu erzeugen und wirkt dabei gelegentlich wie ein niedliches Haustier. Einer ernsten Auseinandersetzung entzieht er sich, etwa wenn er auf die Frage nach der "Macht" ausweicht: "Es geht auch nicht um Macht oder keine Macht, ich weiß auf jeden Fall, dass ich nicht der beliebteste Chefredakteur Deutschlands bin."Stefan Niggemeier "ARD-Doku zum "Bild"-Geburtstag" Spiegel-Online vom 14.04.2012 Mailbox-Affäre Ein Großteil der Kritik konzentrierte sich auf die "Mailbox-Affäre". Die von Christian Wulff am 12. Dezember 2011 auf der Mailbox von Kai Dieckmann hinterlassene Nachricht wurde bruchstückhaft ab dem 1. Januar 2012 bekannt. Aus dem vierminütigen Telefonat kursierten zunächst nur die darin enthaltenen Worte "Krieg führen", "endgültiger Bruch" und "Rubikon überschritten". Die erste Veröffentlichung ging von der "Süddeutschen Zeitung" aus, danach wurde die Nachricht weiter verbreitet. Der Journalist Ulrich Schulte schrieb zum Ablauf: "Gerne lesen die Kollegen aus der Abschrift am Telefon vor, ausschließlich "unter 3" versteht sich. Diese Formel steht im journalistischen Sprachgebrauch dafür, dass die lancierte Information nicht in Berichten verwendet werden darf."taz.de: Ulrich Schulte: Diekmanns Anmaßung vom 07.01.2012 Dies entspräche einer Indiskretion und einer Verletzung der Vertraulichkeit. Der Sprecher des Deutschen Journalisten-Verbandes kritisierte dagegen Christian Wulff: "Herr Wulffs Anruf ist der klare Versuch, Einflussnahme auf die Berichterstattung auszuüben".Süddeutsche.de: Wulff rief auch bei Springer-Chef Döpfner an vom 02.01.2012 Dies wurde auch als "Eingriff in die Pressefreiheit" gewertet.taz.de: Wulffs TV-Interview - Der kriechende Präsident vom 04.01.2012 Die "taz" hinterfragt in ihrem Artikel vom 25. Januar 2012 kritisch die Rolle von Kai Diekmann und der "Bild": : "Welche Rolle spielt Bild-Chef Kai Diekmann in der Mailbox-Affäre um Bundespräsident Christian Wulff? Wann gab er Wulffs Nachricht weiter? An wen? Streute er gezielt Zitate? Warum fragte er den Bundespräsidenten um Erlaubnis, die Nachricht veröffentlichen zu dürfen, während Bild-Redakteure bereits Ausschnitte daraus verbreiteten? Um das zu klären, schickte die taz einen Fragenkatalog an Bild, bereits zum zweiten Mal. (...) Die Bild hat ihre Salamitaktik weiterentwickelt: Erst gibt sie nur scheibchenweise Auskunft, dann überschüttet sie den Fragesteller mit Information. Statt auf die entscheidende Frage zu antworten, wie und wann die Wulff-Nachricht ihren Weg von der Mailbox Diekmanns in andere Medien und in die Öffentlichkeit fand, zündet Bild Nebelkerzen. (...) Die Bild - ein anarchischer Haufen von kaum zu kontrollierenden Redakteuren? Ausgerechnet jene Zeitung, der es seit Jahrzehnten meisterhaft gelingt, Arbeitsmethoden am Rande der Legalität so professionell zu kaschieren, dass sie nicht oder nur selten zu Verurteilungen vor Gericht führen? Auch die Rolle der taz-Chefredakteurin Ines Pohl thematisiert der Springer-Verlag. (...) Hier die Anfrage der taz und die Antwort der Axel-Springer-Pressestelle im Wortlaut. Die fett markierten Fragen hat die taz gestellt. Die kursiv gesetzten Fragen hat Bild an sich selbst gestellt. Und selbst beantwortet."taz.de: taz-Anfrage an die "Bild": Wulff schickte Weihnachtspost vom 25.01.2012 Im Artikel folgt anschließend die gesamte Korrespondenz zwischen der Bild und Glaeseker/Wulff. Auch der SPIEGEL befasste sich mit den Fragen, die die TAZ an Kai Diekmann gerichtet hatte und titelte „Die Salami-Taktik der "Bild"-Zeitung“ : : "So redet sich "Bild" aus der Affäre: Das Blatt antwortet scheinbar mit ungewohnter Transparenz auf Fragen, wie es mit dem Inhalt der Nachricht umgegangen ist, spart dabei aber heikle Punkte aus. Auf Nachfrage, die auf diese heiklen Punkte zielt, beruft sich das Blatt dann plötzlich auf die Pflicht zur Vertraulichkeit."Spiegel Online: Wulffs Mailbox-Affäre: Die Salami-Taktik der "Bild"-Zeitung vom 18.01.2012 Der SPIEGEL Artikel beschreibt auch sehr schön, wie Kai Diekmann die Fragen der TAZ ins Lächerliche zog: "''Hier ist jetzt ein Punkt erreicht, wo für mich und meine Sekretärin wirklich die Aller überschritten ist."'' "Experten" Häufig widersprachen sich "Experten" in der Einschätzung von Sachverhalten. Die Konditionen des Geldmarktkredites der BW-Bank wurden z. B. einerseits als "absolut einzigartig" und "wahres Geldgeschenk zu Traumkonditionen, die sonst fast niemand erhält" dargestelltFrankfurter Rundschau: Mühsame Aufklärung: Die seltsamen Kredite des Kunden Wulff vom 14.01.2012, andererseits als "üblich"weser-ems.business-on.de: Jürgen Voges; (dapd): Bei bestens abgesicherten Krediten sind Wulffs Zinsen üblich vom 05.01.2011, oder es folgte ein wertungsloses Schweigen. Vielfach wurde schließlich auch darauf hingewiesen, dass das öffentliche Ansehen von Journalisten und Politikern ähnlich gering wäre. So käme es - verstärkt durch die Art der Berichterstattung - unabhängig von den Sachverhalten zu einer "unerwarteten Solidarisierung mit der Politik".Spiegel Online: Jakob Augstein: Glaubwürdigkeit – Die Medien und der böse Wulff vom 12.01.2012 Nachbetrachtungen "Christian Wulff ist nicht das Opfer einer Journalistenkampagne, schreibt Medien-Experte Bernd Gäbler im Gastbeitrag. Aber die Affäre hatte mediale Besonderheiten." Insbesondere die "Bild" hätte eine "Sonderrolle" bei der Verbreitung der Nachricht, die Wulff auf die Mailbox Diekmanns hinterlassen hatte, eingenommen: "Die Bild-Zeitung ließ also – taktisch klug – andere diesen verbalen Ausfall des Staatsoberhauptes zitieren. So konnte das Blatt jede unterstellte Ambition auf einen "Machtkampf" mit Wulff zurückzuweisen und sich als Opfer eines Angriffs auf die Pressefreiheit stilisieren. Über Bande wurde der Wortlaut des unsäglichen Anrufs in die Öffentlichkeit lanciert. Die Zeitung stellte letztlich jeden Bürger vor die Wahl: Wem soll ich glauben? Dem größten Boulevardblatt oder dem Staatsoberhaupt?"Zeit Online: Bernd Gäbler: Wie es wirklich war mit Wulff und den Medien vom 21.02.2012 Das Medienportal "Meedia" sieht in diesem Sinne auch den Hauptstadt-Büro-Leiter Nikolaus Blome von "Bild" als den "Gewinner der Wulff-Affäre".Meedia.de: Alexander Becker: Bild-Mann Blome: Gewinner der Wulff-Affäre vom 21.02.2012 Auf dem Filmball am 21. Januar 2012 schien sich Maschmeyer bereits wieder mit der Ehefrau von Kai Diekmann versöhnt über die Affäre zu unterhalten. Im Bild: Katja Kessler (Ehefrau von Bild-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann) gemeinsam mit Maschmeyer und Ferres. Ex-Präsident Horst Köhler beklagte, dass einige Medien „vom leichtfertigen Verdacht und von der entehrenden Unterstellung“ lebten. "Auf die Affäre um seinen zurückgetretenen Nachfolger Christian Wulff ging Köhler nicht direkt ein. Er hob aber die Verantwortung der Eliten hervor. Ihr Handeln sei besonders wichtig für das allgemeine Klima des Vertrauens in der Gesellschaft (...)."Frankfurter Rundschau: Köhler kritisiert Medien" vom 14.03.2012 Rolf Hochhuth sieht durch die Causa Wullf in den Deutschen nach wie vor das, was sie immer schon waren, ein Volk von Denunzianten.Die Presse.com "Der Spiegel und die Gänsekeule" Gastkommentar vom 10.01.2012 Zu der herausragenden Rolle der "Bild"-Zeitung wird auf die Deutungsversuche im Forum verwiesen. Die Frankfurter Rundschau beurteilt das Verhältnis zwischen der "BILD" und Wulff als Partnerschaft. "Bild war lange Wulffs beste PR-Maschine, schmalzte mit Hingabe über ihn „& seine Bettina“ („Blitz-Hochzeit mit Baby-Bauch“, „Hier punktet unsere First Lady für Deutschland“). Am 12. 12. 2011 um 22.02 Uhr legten die Bild-Macher den Schalter um, von heiß auf kalt. Eine strategische Entscheidung: Die Konkurrenz stand kurz davor, Wulffs Schnorrereien zu veröffentlichen. Bild musste wählen, so die Autoren: Andere „aufdecken zu lassen, dass sie einen moralisch zweifelhaften Politiker über Jahre hinweg als Symbolfigur der Integrität und der Moralität hochgeschrieben hat“. Oder ihren Darling selbst zu schlachten."Tom Schimmeck "BILD und Wulff - Ziemlich beste Partner" Frankfurter Rundschau vom 07.05.2012 Gleichschaltung der Medien? In einem Interview mit Eva Herman spricht der Medienwissenschaftler Arne Hoffmann von einer "Selbstgleichschaltung" der Medien: "Die meisten Bürger teilen das Selbstbild der meisten Journalisten als hehre Kämpfer für Wahrheit und Gerechtigkeit nicht, sondern sehen diesen Berufsstand sehr kritisch. Beim Beliebtheitsranking verschiedener Berufe rangieren Journalisten inzwischen weit unten, und auch ich scheue inzwischen davor zurück, mich neuen Bekanntschaften sofort als Journalist vorzustellen. Aktuell spüren viele Menschen die enorme Aggression und Missachtung persönlicher Würde, mit der viele Journalisten auf Wulff einprügeln. Beim Lesen meiner Regionalzeitung, dem »Wiesbadener Tagblatt«, aber auch etwa von Spiegel- Online, wo immer wieder mit mehreren Artikeln nacheinander auf Wulff eingehämmert wird, hat man als Leser automatisch den Eindruck, dass diese Artikel auch auf einen selbst einhämmern. Das stimmt ja auch: Der skeptische Leser soll ja in Reih und Glied gezwungen werden. (...) Ich habe noch keine Erklärung dafür gefunden, warum sich deutsche Medien immer wieder derart gefügig selbst gleichschalten. An einem speziell deutschen Untertanengeist kann es kaum liegen, sonst würde die breite Bevölkerung ja mitspielen statt zu revoltieren. Aber auch ich kaufe wegen dieser Tendenzen außer unserer Regionalzeitung keine deutsche Presse mehr, sondern abonniere nur noch amerikanische Magazine wie Newsweek und Time. Seltsamerweise – aus deutscher Perspektive – schaffen diese amerikanischen Zeitschriften es, kluge Gedanken in nüchterne, ausgewogene Artikel zu packen. Davon abgesehen informiere ich mich über das Internet, lese dabei aber vieles von politisch weit links bis politisch weit rechts. Unsere Journalisten kann also nur der Leser kontrollieren, indem er ihnen Aufmerksamkeit, Auflage und Quote entzieht. Vor diesem Hintergrund sind übrigens Zwangsgebühren für jeden Haushalt, auch wenn der Betreffende sich von den Öffentlich-Rechtlichen gar nicht manipulieren lassen will und deshalb nicht einmal einen Fernseher besitzt, eigentlich ein Skandal. Warum bitte muss ich zum Beispiel ZDF-Sendungen mitfinanzieren, in denen Männer diffamiert werden? Ich möchte das nicht. Aber natürlich sind die Medien sehr daran interessiert, solche eigentlichen Skandale zu ihren Gunsten totzuschweigen und stattdessen Nichtigkeiten aufzubauschen."Kopp Online: Wulff-Krise oder Medien-Desaster? Eva Herman im Interview mit dem Medienwissenschaftler Arne Hoffmann vom 11.01.2012 thumb|right|300px|Mathieu Carriere Bereits im Februar 2011 äußerte sich Mathieu Carriere bei Maybrit Illner: "Die Medien sind gleichgeschaltet." Der Literaturnobelpreisträger Günter Grass beklagte im April 2012 anlässlich der massiven Kritik zu seinem Israel Gedicht " Was gesagt werden muss" eine Gleichschaltung der Medien. Grass wörtlich:""Es ist mir aufgefallen, dass in einem demokratischen Land, in dem Pressefreiheit herrscht, eine gewisse Gleichschaltung der Meinung im Vordergrund steht und eine Weigerung, auf den Inhalt, die Fragestellungen, die ich hier anführe, überhaupt einzugehen.""Spiegel-Online""Politik-Ausland" vom 05.04.2012 Mediale Treibjagd? Hans Olaf Henkel bezeichnete die Kampagne gegen Wulff als Hetz- oder Treibjagd.Hans Olaf Henkel "Die Franzosen verfolgen die Treibjagd auf Wulff mit ungläubigem Staunen" Handelsblatt vom 23.01.2012 Ob eine solche tatsächlich gezielt ablief, oder die Medien sich in einer Hype über diese Causa berauschten, nach dem Prinzip "me too", soll näher untersucht werden. Grundsätzliche Feststellungen In welcher Weise Medien subtil auf politisches Geschehen Einfluss ausübten beschreibt das Dossier der Journalistengruppe "Netzwerk Recherche" zur Berichterstattung über die Rot-Grün-Vorgängerregierung unter Schröder/Fischer, die gegen Ende ihrer Amtszeit bei verschiedenen Medien in Ungnade gefallen war. "Mancher Journalist sei von der Beobachter- auf die Täterseite übergewechselt und habe sich ganz unverhohlen in die Politik eingemischt. Gott sei Dank war die Einmischung nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Das Volk ist klüger und weniger beeinflussbar als von den Beeinflussern gedacht." Netzwerk Recherche kritisiert „wie gefährlich es sein kann, wenn Journalisten sich selbst als Teil der Politik verstehen, und nicht als deren Beurteiler, Bewerter, Kommentatoren. Manche verantwortliche Journalisten in verantwortlicher Position würden sich heute ungenierter denn je zu ihrem Anspruch bekennen, im politischen Geschäft als gleichberechtigter Macht-Mitstreiter agieren zu wollen, obwohl sie von niemanden gewählt und legitimiert sind. Die Journalisten könnten vor allem dadurch wirkungsmächtig werden, „indem sie bestimmte Themen nachhaltig setzen und weiterverfolgen, personalisieren und skandalisieren“. Im redaktionellen Journalismus gebe es Netzwerke, innere Zirkel und Informantenbeziehungen, die in der Regel nicht öffentlich würden. Gerade bei den „großen Blättern“ und etablierten Sendern gebe es eine historische und soziale Identität sowie Erinnerungsgemeinschaften und Generationsbewusstsein, stilistische und publizistische Vorbilder.Dr. Thomas Leif "Dossier 01_2007" Netzwerk Recherche Uwe Krüger vom Institut für Praktische Journalismus und Kommunikationsforschung beschreibt ein weiteres Phänomen. Er untersuchte in seiner Dissertation über den Elite-Journalismus und die Netzwerke, in denen dieser sich bewegt - weit über die Bilderberger- GruppeFrankfurter Rundschau: Marcus Klöckner: Bilderbergkonferenz - Verschwiegene Weltmacht vom 05.06.2008 hinaus, wie Journalisten durch die Einbindung in Organisationen unweigerlich beeinflusst werden. "Alpha-Journalisten embedded", eingebettet und verstrickt, so überschrieb Uwe Krüger deshalb vor drei Jahren einen der wenigen BerichteUwe Krüger Bilderberg" Alpha-Journalisten-embedded, die über die Bilderberger in Deutschland erschienen sind. Und zwar in der Medienzeitschrift Message. Er frägt sich, warum herausragende Journalisten bei diesen Treffen dabei sind und hierüber aber nicht berichten und erinnert mit Blick auf die Konferenzen an einen journalistischen Grundsatz, den er in Gefahr sieht: "Es gibt eine Grenze, die wird von dem alten Merksatz bestimmt: Überall dabei sein, ohne dazuzugehören. Bilderberg ist eine Geschichte, da muss man dazugehören, um rein zu kommen. Und da sehe ich die Gefahr, dass die Unabhängigkeit verloren geht, dass man sich verpflichtet, verheddert in Loyalitäten und Abhängigkeiten." Embedded Journalism'''Shahira Fahmy u. Thomas J.Johnson, South. Illinois University "How we performed" Journalism & Mass Communication Quarterly, kennen wir bisher aus der Kriegsberichterstattung aus dem Irak.Anthony Feinstein u. Dawn Nicolson "Iraq Embedded" Journal of Traumatic Stress, Vol. 18, No. 2, April 2005 Krüger recherchierte, welche Chefredakteure oder Ressortchefs der wenigen meinungsbildenden Medien in welchen Organisationen tätig sind, welche Tagungen sie besuchen, auf welchen Podien sie die große Politik mit diskutieren. Als Ergebnis sieht er eine Art publizistisches Spinnennetz mit mehr oder weniger dicken Fäden und Knoten, die für einzelne Kontakte zwischen Politik, Lobby und Medien stehen. Er äußerte sich im "Deutschlandradio" hierzu so: "Wenn man diese Netzwerke näher analysiert, kommt man zum Beispiel zu dem Ergebnis, dass der Außenpolitik-Chef der Süddeutschen und der Außenpolitik-Chef der Frankfurter Allgemeinen, die ja konkurrierende Zeitungen sind, ein Netzwerk haben, die in großen Teilen übereinstimmend sind. Das ist schon erstaunlich und das mag auch Auswirkungen haben auf die Färbung von Berichterstattung, auf einen gewissen Gleichklang, auf einen Mainstream, der vielleicht entsteht, weil die Schlüsselpersonen mit denselben Politikern und Wirtschaftsleuten in Kontakt sind.Deutschlandradio: Re-Feudalisierung und Privatisierung der Macht (Sendung"Hintergrundpolitk) vom 02.06.2010 Von diesen "Geheimtreffen" gehe unweigerlich "soft-power" aus, globale Eliten werden sozialisiert und miteinander vernetzt.Uwe Krüger "Einen 'Schweigepakt' kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen" Interview mit Marcus Klöckner auf heise.de am 12.06.2011 Noam Chomsky, der bekannteste amerikanische Linguist der Gegenwart, beschrieb bereits 1997, dass eine freie Presse ein Mythos sei. In einem Vortrag unter dem Titel "What Makes Mainstream Media Mainstream" verwies er zur Untersuchung der Medien auf deren ... tägliches Output, wodurch eine systematische Untersuchung möglich wird. Man kann die Version von gestern mit der von heute vergleichen. Es gibt eine Menge Material, anhand dessen man sehen kann, was die Medien in den Vordergrund rücken, was sie ausblenden und wie die Struktur dieses Prozesses aussieht. Meines Erachtens besteht zwischen der Analyse der Medien und der des Wissenschaftsbetriebs oder der Intellektuellenzeitschriften kein großer Unterschied – man muß einige zusätzliche Mechanismen berücksichtigen, aber davon abgesehen besteht kein radikaler Unterschied. Diese Bereiche stehen in enger Verbindung miteinander, und deshalb wechseln die Leute auch ziemlich leicht zwischen ihnen hin und her. Wenn man die Medien oder eine beliebige Institution verstehen will, stellt man sich zunächst einmal Fragen nach ihrer inneren Struktur. Zweitens wird man sich dafür interessieren, welche Rolle sie im Rahmen der Gesamtgesellschaft spielen: In welcher Beziehung stehen sie zu anderen Systemen von Macht und Autorität? Und schließlich gibt es, wenn man Glück hat, Akten und Aufzeichnungen führender Leute im Mediensystem, aus denen man erfahren kann, welche Ziele sie verfolgen. Das ist wichtig, da wir es mit einem ideologischen System zu tun haben.Noam Chomsky "What Makes Mainstream Media Mainstream" Z Magazin, Oktober 1997. Übersetzung unter http://le-bohemien.net/2011/02/12/der-mythos-der-freien-presse/ Die Rolle der Medien in der Causa Wulff bedarf daher der eingehenden analytischen Betrachtung. Medien übernehmen ein wichtiges Wächteramt und eine Kontrollfunktion, dieses dürfen sie aber nicht für bestimmte eigene Zwecke ausnutzen, sie dürfen nicht selbst Politik machen. Es wird daher im Sinne der obigen Ausführungen untersucht, wer sich im Einzelnen medial in der Causa Wulff besonders stark engagiert hatte, und ob es Wechselwirkungen oder Beziehungen innerhalb der Medienvertreter zueinander gab, wie es Uwe Krüger abstrakt als publizistisches Spinnennetz beschrieb. Wulffplag kann dies nicht aufdecken und über ein "ob" spekulieren, auch nicht darüber, "ob" es Absprachen gab. Mitunter laufen gleichgelagerte Prozesse nach einem Anreiz völlig automatisch ab, wie die Metapher im folgenden Abschnitt deutlich machen soll. Die Protagonisten auf Seiten der Medien werden aber näher betrachtet. Die Heftigkeit der Attacken gegenüber einem Staatsoberhaupt sollen an dieser Stelle, unabhängig von den Wulff vorgeworfenen Verfehlungen, untersucht werden. Netzwerke können sich mitunter dadurch auszeichnen, dass eine gleichartige Geistesgrundhaltung eingenommen wird oder bereits vorliegt. Hierzu bietet sich ein Vergleich mit der Kernaussage eines weiteren medialen Aufregers an, der in geringem zeitlichem Abstand zur Causa Wulff in Deutschland für Furore sorgte, die Reaktion - das tagliche output - derer aus der Causa Wulff auf das Gedicht von Günter Grass.Süddeutsche.de: Günter Grass: Was gesagt werden muss vom 04.04.2012 Dabei steht nicht Grass oder seine Kritik an Israel im Mittelpunkt, sondern einzig das Verhalten der medialen Protagonisten aus der Wulff-Affäre. Dieser Vergleich erfolgt rein analytisch und verbleibt ohne Schlussfolgerung. Dass ein solcher Vergleich Sinn macht, zeigt die Reaktion von Jakob Augstein in der Günter Jauch Sendung vom 15.04.2012, über die von der Springerpresse in Form der Zeitschrift "Die Welt" tags darauf folgendes geäußert wurde: "Besonders Augstein, Herausgeber des Wochenmagazins "Der Freitag", brannte die politische Ebene sichtlich unter den Nägeln. Im verschwörerischen Duktus erkannte er eine "ganz große Schere zwischen der veröffentlichten Meinung und der öffentlichen Meinung" in Deutschland. Es werde versucht, eine Grass-Debatte zu führen, um möglichst nicht das eigentliche Nahost-Thema zu diskutieren. Woran das liegt? Die außenpolitischen Kommentatoren in Deutschland würden alle sehr ähnlich denken, sie seien "Teil eines Zirkels".Ralf Dargent Jauch und die Israeldebatte ohne Günter Grass" Welt-Online vom 16.04.2012 Metapher "Das Jagdverhalten von Wolfsrudeln gilt allgemein als Beweis für die Fähigkeit dieser Tierart, planvoll und als Team zusammenzuarbeiten: Wenn Wölfe ein Beutetier ausgemacht haben, hetzen sie es gemeinsam. Dabei umzingeln die Rudelmitglieder das Opfer allmählich, damit es nicht ausbrechen kann. Insbesondere hierbei könnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, dass die Tiere koordiniert und arbeitsteilig vorgehen. Wenn der Kreis um die Beute geschlossen ist, wird sie schließlich getötet. Dieses Jagdverhalten konnte bisher nur so erklärt werden, dass die Wölfe unter der Leitung eines Alphatiers eine Jagdstrategie verfolgen und sich während der Jagd über die nächsten Schritte verständigen. Doch stecken wirklich ein Leitwolf, ein Plan und eine umfassende Absprache zwischen den Tieren hinter dem Jagdschauspiel?"pfotenleser/Hundekunde: Barbara Welsch: Jagen im Schwarm vom 27.07.2010 Henryk Broder ("Welt") thumb|right|300px|Broder und Diekmann Henryk M. Broder begann seine "journalistische" Tätigkeit bei dem Ende der 60er Jahre erschienen Männermagazin "St. Paulinachrichten".wikipedia "St. Pauli-Nachrichten" Dort traf er erstmals auf Stefan Aust, der damals sein Chef war.Der Tagesspiegel "Wir waren wie Kinder" vom 15.06.2008 Günter Ulrich Zint gründete 1968 mit dem Antiquitätenhändler Helmut Rosenberg diese "St. Pauli Nachrichten", er sieht Broder im Jahr 2008 als abgrundtiefen Zyniker, während Stefan Aust heute mit seinen damaligen Feinden Sekt trinken würde.Uli Kreikenbaum "Interview mit dem Gründer der St. Pauli-Nachrichten" Süddeutsche vom 10.04.2008 Broder werden Kontakte zur Gruppe "Politically Incorrect“ nachgesagt, die sich gegen die „Islamisierung Europas“ wendet. "Hinter dem erfolgreichen Internetportal steht ein internationales Netz von Islamfeinden und Volksverhetzern".Steven Geyer und Jörg Schindler "Im Netz der Islamfeinde" Frankfurter Rundschau vom 14.09.2011 Nach der Rede des Bundespräsidenten a.D. zur Deutschen Einheit im Jahre 2010 äußerte Broder bereits in einem offenen Brief unverhohlen erste Kritik am amtierenden BundespräsidentenHenryk Broder, Reinhard Mohr "Gehören wir Ungläubigen auch dazu ?" Der Tagesspiegel vom 06.10.2010 In der Causa Wulff war er einer der ersten, die Wulffs Verhalten scharf kommentierten.Henryk M. Broder "Der Präsident hat die Intelligenz der Bürger beleidigt" Welt-Online vom 20.12.2011 Nach den Feiertagen zum Jahreswechsel legte Broder in einer weiteren mit Sozialneid durchzogenen Stellungnahme nach.Henryk M. Broder Auch Wulff gehört zu Deutschland – nur zu welchem?" Welt-Online vom 04.01.2012 Jegliche noch so moderate Kritik an der israelischen Regierungspolitik und Militärmaßnahmen wird von Broder pauschal als „antisemitisch" tituliert, so die Tochter des verstorbenen Präsidenten des deutschen Zentralrats der Juden Heinz Galinski, Frau Evelyn Hecht-Galinski. Sie beschrieb Broders Grundhaltung so: "Auch ein ehemaliger Pornoverfasser schrieb ein Buch mit dem Wort Auschwitz im Titel, aber nur um den Deutschen zu sagen, dass der israelische Staat der Jude unter den heutigen Staaten ist und Antisemitismus durch Antizionismus abgelöst ist, und damit die Begriffe so unwahr vermischt, dass Israelkritik gleich zu Antisemitismus wird."Muslim-Markt Evelyn Hecht-Galinski" im Interview am 25.03.2012 Querverbindungen Broder hat gute Kontakte zu Kai Diekmann von der BILD, beide verbindet die Sorge vor Überfremdung. Er kennt Stefan Aust aus der Zeit seiner "St. Pauli-Nachrichten", er hat mit Josef Joffe ein Buch herausgeben (siehe unter Joffe) und gute Beziehungen zu Roger Köppel von der Weltwoche, da beide einmal bei der Zeitschrift "Die Welt" tätig waren. Broder schreibt öfters Kolumnen in Köppels Weltwoche. Broder scheint auch eine Sympathie für Thilo Sarrazin zu hegen, wie aus dem Interview in der "TAZ" ersichtlich wird.Henryk Broder "Es war ein langer und lauter Furz" taz.de vom 07.12.2010 Kernaussage im Fall Grass "Damals war er ein Waffen-SS Mann, heute schreibt er wie einer"Henryk Broder "Broder zu Gedicht von Günter Grass" Focus vom 04.04.2012 Kai Diekmann ("Bild") Der Chefredakteur der "BILD" brachte mit dem BILD Bericht seiner Mitarbeiter am 12.12.2011, der am 13.12.2011 erschien, die Causa Wulff ins Rollen. Diekmann werden laut Wikipedia gute Kontakte zum Kanzleramt nachgesagt und zum früheren Springer Aktionär Leo Kirch. Seine CDU Nähe wird auch durch einen weiteren Umstand deutlich: Diekmann und Kohl waren wechselseitig Trauzeugen. Diekmann war Trauzeuge bei der zweiten Eheschließung Helmut Kohls, nachdem dieser zuvor bei ihm selbst Trauzeuge war, als er die "BILD"-Kolumnistin Katja Kessler ehelichte. Die Nähe zu Kohl dürfte auch zu Angela Merkel bedeutsam sein, gilt diese doch als "Kohls Mädchen"."Süddeutsche" Von Kohls Mödchen zur Bundeskanzlerin" Bildstrecke vom 02.07.2009 Christian Wulff wiederum galt als ausgesprochener Kandidat von Angela Merkel."Der Spiegel Nr. 23/2010" "Herzbube gegen Kraftmensch" vom 07.06.2010 Auffällig ist in diesem Zusammenhang, dass Helmut Kohl im Jahr 2011 Merkel recht deutlich kritisiert hatte. Kohl hatte sich in der Zeitschrift „Internationale Politik“ geäußert. „Deutschland ist keine berechenbare Größe mehr - weder nach innen noch nach außen“, sagte er, ohne Merkel dabei namentlich zu nennen. "Fehlende Verlässlichkeit habe auch im Ausland zu Verunsicherung geführt". Merkel hatte diese Kritik schroff zurückgewiesen.ORF "Stories" vom 25.08.2011 Bis 2010 war Diekmann Mitglied bei der Atlantik Brücke. Diekmann ist ferner Mitglied der extrem rechten Burschenschaft "Franconia".Marius Mayer "Ein Abend ohne Schmiss" TAZ vom 28.10.2006 Die Causa Wulff begann mit den "SPIEGEL" Recherchen zum Grundbuch von Großburgwedel, die von der "BILD" aufgegriffen wurde. "BILD" war schneller. Am 13.12.2011 prangte der umstrittenen Hauskredit von 500 000 Euro auf der Titelseite der "BILD", gefolgt von Berichten über die Gratis-Urlaube der Wulffs bei reichen Freunden. Für heftige Aufregung sorgte der Anruf auf die Mailbox von Kai Diekmann, der medial bestens von der "BILD" als Angriff auf die Pressefreiheit ausgeschlachtet wurde. Recht schnell wurden weitere Vorwürfe laut, so erfuhr die "BILD" sehr schnell davon, dass Maschmeyer die Rechnung für die Werbung für ein Interview-Buch, in dem Wulff sein privates und politisches Leben beschreibt, in Form einer Anzeigen-Kampagne 2008 für ein 42.731,71 Euro aus seinem Privatvermögen beglichen habe."n-tv" "Ältestensrat berät über Wulff" Artikel vom 20.12.2011 Bei der '''Mailboxaffäre fasste der "Spiegel" wie folgt zusammen."Der Bundespräsident spricht dem "Bild"-Chef erzürnt auf die Mailbox, der Anruf wird durch andere Medien bekannt. Die ursprüngliche Quelle der Geschichte ist klar: Kai Diekmann selbst. Aber der Chefredakteur verbreitete sie nicht in seinem eigenen Blatt. Zunächst haben weder "Bild" noch Bild.de über den Fall berichtet. Erst nachdem die "Frankfurter Allgemeine Sonntagszeitung" ("FAS") und die "Süddeutsche Zeitung" ("SZ") die Mailbox-Tirade zum Thema machten, reagierte "Bild" mit einer kurzen "Erklärung in eigener Sache". Der kürzestmögliche Weg von Diekmanns Mailbox in die "Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung" würde über Diekmann und den "FAZ"-Herausgeber Frank Schirrmacher laufen, die schon früher enge Kontakte pflegten; aber natürlich sind auch andere Wege denkbar."Stefan Niggemeier "Wulff und die Bildzeitung-Das Band ist zerschnitten" Spiegel-Online vom 02.01.2012 Mathias Döpfner ("Bild") Döpfner ist laut Wikipedia Vorstandsvorsitzender des deutschen Medienunternehmens Axel Springer und gilt als enger Vertrauter der Großaktionärin des Springer-Konzerns und Witwe des Konzerngründers Axel Springer, Friede Springer, die Patin seines zweiten Sohnes ist. Er ist Mitglied in den Aufsichtsgremien des European Publishers Council (EPC), der American Academy und dem American Jewish Committee und erhielt 2007 die Leo Baeck Medaille,die seit 1978 in unregelmäßigen Abständen vom Leo Baeck Institut in New York an Personen vergeben wird, die sich in besonderer Weise um die deutsch-jüdische Aussöhnung verdient gemacht haben.wikipedia "Mathias Döpfner" Döpfner bezeichnet sich ganz offen als nichtjüdischen Zionisten, für den Freiheit die wichtigste Voraussetzung für eine humane Gesellschaft sei. Seine Politisierung wäre durch den Holocaust als negativen Ausgangspunkt geprägt. Der Schock seiner Kindheit waren die Bilder und Erzählungen von diesen unvergleichbaren Verbrechen. Die wichtigste Konsequenz daraus wurde für ihn, die Freiheit des Andersdenkens, die Freiheit des Individuums, die Freiheit des Handelns zu sichern.Manfred Bissingner Wir Deutschen sind unberechenbar- Streigespräch mit Günter Grass" Der Spiegel vom 19.06.2006 Querverbindungen Mathias Döpfner sitzt u.a. mit Kai Diekmann, Dr. Frank Schirrmeister, Roger Köppel und Stefan Aust im M100 Sans Souci Beirat. Er begleitet zusammen mit Josef Joffe Funktionen beim Aspen Institute und war wie Joffe mehrmals Teilnehmer der Bilderberger Gruppe. Mathias Döpfner arbeitete als Autor und als Korrespondent der „Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung“ in Brüssel, deren Herausgeber Dr.Frank Schirrmacher ist. Mathias Döpfner ist seit 1998 für die Axel Springer AG tätig. Zunächst als Chefredakteur für DIE WELT, seit Juli 2000 als Mitglied des Vorstands. Henryk Broder arbeitet seit 2011 bei der Springer zugehörigen DIE WELT, für die in den Jahren 2004 bis 2006 auch Roger Köppel tätig war. Zusammen mit Dr. Frank Schirrmacher gehörte Döpfner u.a. auch zu den Gästen des Dinners im Kanzleramt am Abend des 22. April 2008 (Ackermanns Geburtstagsfeier).Hildebrand und Johannes Schneider "Später Kater nach der Party-de-Luxe" Stern vom 25.08.2009 Kernaussage im Fall Grass Der braune Kern der Zwiebel Mathias Döpfner Der braune Kern der Zwiebel" Bild.de vom 05.04.2012 Frank Schirrmacher ("FAZ") zur Person: Wikipedia Frank Schirrmacher von der FAZ kommt nicht nur bei der Mailboxaffäre eine herausragende Rolle zu. Nachdem die "BILD" am Morgen des 13.12.2011 die Lawine lostrat, reagierte er bereits in der "FAZ" 1 Tag später sehr heftig, obwohl die FAZ sich an Recherchen gegen Wulff nicht beteiligt hatte und daher nur aufgrund anderer Medienberichte, in diesem Fall aus der "BILD", berichten konnte: "Dieser Präsident wird künftig schweigen müssen".Frank Schirrmacher "Wulffs Schweigen - Der Kredit des Präsidenten" FAZ vom 14.12.2011 Sein Bericht wurde selbst vom "Stern" als scharf bezeichnet.Carsten Heidböhmer "Die Rücktrittsdebatte ist eröffnet" Stern vom 15.12.2012 Wieder einen Tag später nur reagierte die "BILD" auf die harsche Stellungnahme Schirrmachers, indem sie sich darauf bezog und seinen Standpunkt aufgriff unter der Schlagzeile: "Frank Schirrmacher: „Der Präsident hat sich stumm gemacht“- FAZ-Herausgeber kritisiert Wulffs Kredit-Affäre".Bild.de: Frank Schirrmacher kritisiert Kredit-Affäre vom 15.12.2011 Zur politischen Ausrichtung Frank Schirrmachers können keine belastbaren Aussagen getroffen werden. Daher ein Blick zurück, der seine Denkweise evt. erhellen hilft. Frank Schirrmacher hatte sich in einem offenen Brief 2002 darüber ausgelassen, warum er den Roman des Schriftstellers Martin Walser "Tod eines Kritikers" nicht in der FAZ vorab drucken werde, weil darin der Literaturkritiker Marcel Reich-Ranicki unverhohlen angegriffen werde.Internet Seite "Alpha-Journalisten- Frank Schirrmacher" (Marcel Reich Ranicki kam bei dem Gedicht von Günter Grass in der "FAZ" zu Wort und bezeichnete dieses als ein ekelhaftes Pamphlet''.Marcel Reich-Ranicki "Ranicki über Grass- Es ist eiin ekelhaftes Gedicht" FAZ vom 08.04.2012) Querverbindungen Frank Schirrmacher sitzt wie bspw. Kai Diekmann auch im Beirat M100 und war mit ihm u.a. Gast beim sog. Kanzlerdinner aus Anlass des Geburtstages von Klaus Ackermann.Frank Schirrmacher "Essen im Kanzleramt Ich war auf Ackermanns Party" FAZ vom 26.08.2009 Zu Kai Diekmann verbindet ihn mehr als nur journalistische Verbundenheit. Albrecht Lucke, Redakteur der Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik in Berlin sieht zwischen den Herren Schirrmacher, Kai Diekmann und Stefan Aust gar ein Machtkartell.Albrecht Lucke "Das Machtkartell" Frankfurter Hefte, Jan-Feb 2009 Die TAZ griff diesen Bericht auf und bezeichnet dieses Kartell als einen zutiefst verludernden Betrieb."TAZ" "Kartell der Krawalljournalisten" vom 19.02.2009 Die Zeitschrift "Cicero" betonte gar die freundschaftliche Verbundenheit zwischen Diekmann und Schirrmacher: "Das middle aged stars network, das der FAZ-Herausgeber so sorgsam zusammengebastelt hat, funktionierte störungsfrei."Klaus Harprecht "Der gefrorene Zeigefinger" "Cicero" Stefan Niggemeier, seit 2011 beim Spiegel, war bis März 2006 unter Schirrmacher verantwortlicher Medienredakteur der "Frankfurter Allgemeinen Sonntagszeitung" und gründete im Juni 2004 zusammen mit dem Medienjournalisten Christoph Schultheis das mehrfach mit Journalistenpreisen ausgezeichnete Weblog "Bildblog", das vornehmlich die Arbeit der Bild-Zeitung aus dem Verlag Axel Springer AG, seit April 2009 aber auch sonstiger Magazine und Zeitungen kritisch kommentieren durfte. Dass Kritik nicht immer gerne gesehen war, zeigt eine gemeinsame zeitgleiche Reaktion der "FAZ" und der "BILD" auf eine polemisierende Abhandlung des Journalisten Klaus Harpprecht in der TAZ im Jahre 2003.Klaus Harprecht Krise der "FAZ" findet auch in der Redaktion statt" TAZ vom 02.07.2003 Das Onlinemagazin Perlentaucher griff diese Episode auf und berichtete: "Der bekannte Publizist Klaus Harpprecht polemisierte in einem taz-Artikel am 2. Juli 2003 scharf gegen Frank Schirrmacher, der die FAZ mit seinem "Expansionsrausch" herabgewirtschaftet habe: "Warum fordert keiner Rechenschaft für die Konsequenzen seines Größenwahns", fragte er. Der Perlentaucher resümierte wie üblich. Die FAZ schwieg. Aber einige Wochen später, am 29. Juli 2003, dokumentierte die Medienseite der FAZ aus heiterem Himmel einen 20 Jahre alten Text Harpprechts, in dem dieser - einige Tage bevor die Fälschung platzte - noch an die Echtheit der Hitler-Tagebücher glaubte. Die Bild-Zeitung flankierte diesen miesen Coup der FAZ mit einem Artikel auf Seite 1. Über die Attacke Klaus Harpprechts gegen Schirrmacher aber verlor die FAZ kein Wort. Die gläubigen Leser der FAZ müssen sich gefragt haben, was es mit diesem Text aus vergangenen Zeiten auf sich hatte, der da wie ein UFO auf der Medienseite der FAZ gelandet war. Der Perlentaucher stellte den Bezug her, indem er erneut auf Harpprechts Attacke hinwies und verlinkte. Die Reaktionen in den übrigen Medien waren eher schüchtern, und natürlich können Zeitungen nicht so schön verlinken." Das Onlinemagazin beobachtet die "FAZ" und deren Herausgeber aber nicht nur wegen der Walserepisode sehr aufmerksam und kommt zur folgenden Einschätzung. "Mit Journalismus hat das nichts mehr zu tun, es ist nicht einmal tendenziöser Journalismus, sondern schierer Machtmissbrauch, der ungeahndet bleibt, weil weder die FAZ noch - so scheint es - die Öffentlichkeit journalistische Kriterien auf Schirrmacher anlegen. Er ist ein Faktor im Machtspiel. Und übt einen Bann über die enge Sphäre des Kulturjournalismus, aber auch die weitere der Institutionen aus. Vor Schirrmachers Dampfhammer haben sie alle Angst."Thierry Chervel "Die Perlentaucher-Affäre oder die FAZ als Waffe" Perlentaucher.de vom 10.07.2007 Kernaussage im Fall Grass „Was gesagt werden muss“ von Günter Grass ist ein Dokument der Rache.Frank Schirrmacher "Eine Erläuterung- Was Grass uns sagen will" FAZ vom 04.04.2012 Josef Joffe ("Zeit") zur Person:wikipedia Joffe hielt sich in der Causa Wulff augenscheinlich zurück, ohne aber das Thema als solches zu vernachlässigen. So äußerte er Mitte Januar 2012 unter der Überschrift '"Der kleine böse Wulff"' Verständnis für Wulff und bezeichnet ihn hinsichtlich seiner Verfehlungen sogar als einen von "uns".Josef Joffe "Zeitgeist" Zeit-Online vom 14.01.2012 Eine Woche später hatte Joffe in der "ZEIT" in einem Kommentar über Wulff unter der Überschrift'"Schuldig – so oder so - Im Gerichtssaal der Medien gibt es für Wulff keinen fairen Prozess"' mit leichter Ironie die Affären angesprochen und zu den Medien angeführt, dass diese die Rolle der Ankläger, zugleich die Rolle der Geschworenen und die der Richter ausüben würden, was für keinen fairen Prozess spräche.Josef Joffe "Zeitgeist" Zeit-Online vom 20.01.2012 Der Artikel der "Zeit" verlinkt auf einen wenige Tage zuvor erschienen Artikel aus seiner Redaktion mit dem Titel '"Affäre Wulff- Eine Machtprobe"''', in dem Wulff bereits auch von der "ZEIT" merklich attackiert wurde. "Christian Wulff hatte bereits als Ministerpräsident das Maß verloren. Dennoch wird er vorerst im Bellevue bleiben, ein Schlossgespenst, vor dem man sich ein wenig gruselt, aber das man bis auf Weiteres auch nicht ernst nehmen braucht. ... Der Präsident verschanzt sich in seinem Schloß und gibt den Unantastbaren."Marc Brost "Affäre Wulff- Eine Machtprobe" Zeit-Online vom 13.01.2012 Christian Wulff selbst war dann 2 Tage später, am 22.Januar 2012, zu Gast in der von Joffe geleiteten ZEIT-Matinee im Berliner Ensemble, der Termin stand schon früher fest, schon vor der Affäre um den Hauskauf, seinem Urlaub bei Freunden. Der ursprüngliche Gesprächsinhalt wich daher der aktuellen Situation um die Causa.thumb|320px|right|Interview Wulff Querverbindungen Josef Joffe war zusammen mit Kai Diekmann von der "BILD" Mitglied der Atlantik Brücke und begleitet wie Matthias Döpfner Funktionen im Aspen Institute Berlin. Er war als Journalist '''mehrfach Mitglied in der Bilderberger Gruppe '''und ist noch immer Mitglied im Verwaltungsrat des Leo Baeck Instituts in New York. Wikipedia sieht Joffe von seiner Ausrichtung der Achse des Guten zugeneigt. Mit Henryk Broder hatte er ein gemeinsames Buch herausgegeben "Schöner Denken - Wie man politisch unkorrekt ist" Kernaussage im Fall Grass Der Antisemitismus will heraus.Josef Joffe "Günter Grass Gedicht Israel" Zeit-Online vom 04.04.2012 Wolfgang Herles (ZDF) Herles, seit 2011 beim ZDF zuständig für Literatur, kommentierte die Affäre so:"Wulff ist kein überzeugender Bundespräsident. Das Farbigste an ihm ist seine Frau, das sagt schon fast alles.Was ist die Strategie Europas? Was die Rolle Europas in der Welt? Was ist Europas Identität? Dazu hören wir von Wulff so gut wie nichts. Oder vielleicht doch? Da ist dieser Satz, mit dem er sich bei den Linken beliebt gemacht hat: “Der Islam gehört zu Deutschland”. Ich halte ihn für einen unangemessenen Satz. Er missachtet Europas Kultur und Geschichte".ZDF Blog "Wulff Kritik aus falschen Gründen" Wolfgang Herles, 16.12.2011 Er trug Wulff wohl dessen Rede zum Tag der Deutschen Einheit 2010 nach und seine Aussage, "Der Islam gehöre auch zu Deutschland". Bei Günther Jauch wurde er recht deutlich. Er war dagegen, den Skandal um den Privatkredit so hoch zu hängen, denn das eigentliche Problem war für ihn Wulffs Amtszeit, die er miserabel nannte. Den berühmten, in Wahrheit den einzigen bislang memorablen Satz des Bundespräsidenten, „der Islam gehört zu Deutschland“, nannte Herles „unterkomplex“, „schlicht“, „saublöd“, ja den blödesten Satz des Jahres.Nils Minkmar "Kommt noch was von Wulff?" FAZ-net vom 19.12.2011 Sein Verständnis zum Islam geht so weit, dass er Partei für das Saudische Herrschergeschlecht ergreift, da nur dieses die Allmacht des Religiösen zu brechen vermag. Wolfgang Herles "Wandel gibt es in Saudi-Arabien nur mit dem König" Welt-online vom 05.01.2012 Hierzu muss man wissen, dass dieses im arabischen Frühling Truppen nach Bahrain geschickt hatte, um die Demokratiebewegung zu unterdrücken.Michael Thumann "Die Wüstenfestung" Zeit-online vom 07.07.2011 In Saudi Arabien sei die Religion bedenklich, nicht das Königshaus.ZDF "Herles in Saudi-Arabien" Folge 163 Mit Broder und Diekmann teilt er die Befürchtungen von Überfremdung.Deutschlandradio Kultur "Politisches Feuilleton" Wolfgang Herles, 13.02.2009 Broder hatte ihn 2003 einmal zurecht gewiesenHenryk Broder "Bibel und Börse" homepage Broder. Kernaussage im Fall Grass Auf die antsemitische Keule hat es der Dichter abgesehen, eine Panikmache in freien Rhythmen.Wolfgang Herles Gedicht braucht niemand" ZDF, Kommetar vom 04.04.2012 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Medienkritik